


Sealed Fate

by Crisisboss



Series: A whole Universe and it always leads to you [1]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisisboss/pseuds/Crisisboss
Summary: It was going fine, everyone was playing  charades in teams of two pairs each. I was fine while joining along to act out a  word, I mentally chuckled at the irony. “Salvation”Feels as the universe were mocking me, out of all words to act upon mines was salvation.I was starting to act out the word for the whole minute when suddenly it started.I was violently coughing, covering my mouth from the onslaught of blood soon to make its appearance. Pale ivory fingers tainted in crimson droplets, blood dropping to the dull gray floors, heavily wheezing as the coughing fit prolonged longer than usual leaving me gasping for air. The smell of iron filled my nostrils.Their looks, vivid in my mind. The worry, the confusion, scared and desperate but unable to understand what’s happening nor what to do.





	Sealed Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot contains swearing, blood being mentioned, self loathing, self starving, so basically a trigger warning if anyone feeling suicidal and slight smut (very light as I'm only experimenting slightly in that area.) 
> 
> If you're younger than 18 I would ask you to not read but if you don't then fair warning just a fair disclaimer as per usual of any slight usage of mature content

   Death, it can be swift, unpredictable even but it happens. A fate many will go through despite the outcry and fear towards the enigma that is death, it surrounds us, time is constantly ticking, therefore, it shouldn’t be feared. Yet many people would fear, or even wish to not have to go through;  I for that matter don’t fear it, rather I’d gladly extend my arms open to welcome the sweet embrace  my life ending, my body growing cold and still.

    I coughed a bit of blood onto my hand, wheezing for some fresh air. I grin at my predicament, rather a grim sight for anyone to lay sight upon, to avoid further concerns onto the others, I hid my condition from them for  the million questions that would follow if they knew. Despite knowing the fact I wouldn’t mind death, I do not want others to know and to try to make me see otherwise.  
   Strange for someone to say such things but I mean it. My death would be better for the remaining crew for I am nothing but an omen. 

   Most of the unfortunate events tends to lead back to me: the death of Lin, Aisha, Carlos, Johnny was kidnaped by aliens, leading us to believe the plane incident lead to his demise and the cherry on top, earth was “destroyed”. It was my actions in not taking account of an alien dictator overlord with a god complex, to think before acting leading that bastard to shoot down earth. 

   I had a plan B in case of something were to happen to earth so it could be brought back.  
   I planned ahead for I always had a strange feeling something similar were to happen, as so I created my own protocol. The people and the inhabitants aren’t dead for one, that I made sure of; they are placed in some limbo in a realm to stay asleep while the predicament of earth be settled. 

  I walked around the mother ship of the zins after defeating zinyak I ended up being the new emperor now running free around here. My thoughts on actions to do for earth still fresh on my mind, an idea was there but it were to be something I’d rather not go through but, it should be done. I bit my thumb nail slightly a bit on edge upon the idea, sigh soon followed.

To speak to the elders of my clan to make a restoration protocol for earth.  
The issue wasn’t the dispute or discussion at hand that worries me rather it’s the hassle of seeing them. My existence to them is a nuisance they don’t  hide their disgust towards me. To have to sit there and take in their passive aggressive comments was the kicker that was the issue; furthermore, the downside to ask for them any help is like a mini victory for them to jab at me.  
Despite them hating my existence, they know with my reasoning they need to agree for they as well need earth around. Angels need the company of humans for that’s what most of their purpose of existing is, no humans mean nothing for them to do. I grit my teeth, making my way through the corridors of maze like structure of the ship to my room and shutting it  behind me. 

  Upon making sure everything in my room was clear of uninvited guests, I opened up a portal to the realm of the angels for the dispute to begin and the fate of humanity once again in my blood soaked hands. 

It took a few hours of debate at least in that realm, I sighed while slouching on a sit near my bed. Over here time barely moved and so it is as if I’ve never left. Earth will be restored no issues there, but even if it were the timing would take some time. I get up.  
I decided to go to our old smaller crib ship to the simulation to rid my mind off of anything in general. Be it earth, my condition or the idea of how the crew will take the news if they find out of my condition. 

Getting out of the simulation few hours later, right as I was stable to walk and gaining consciousness of my body again,  I soon find myself on my knees coughing and wheezing for the third time today. It is getting worse by the minute, I could see that but I didn’t fret, this time however I was not alone. No, Kinzie was around she made her way  towards me immediately.  
“Boss what’s wrong?!” I can hear her start and almost screech out in worry. 

I sit down with a grin, blood on my lips, crimson droplets decorating the floor and my clothing. I open my mouth able to breath again regaining functionality of my mouth.

“I’m dying” I simply state as if it’s the most practical thing ever.

Kinzie scrunched her brows and looks at me “ What do you mean dying?”

“ Just as you heard it “ I say rather calmly 

“ How? Why, and why can you be so calm about it?” she say out of frustration rather than anger despite the tough angry font she appear to wear often.

“ I need blood” I started and before Kinzie could say anymore I continued.

“ No, not blood transfusion. No, I need to drink some blood. My body needs to nourish upon blood and since the incident of earth blowing up; I haven’t been able to feed upon blood bags I would get from hospitals.. Tck” at this point Kinzie was glaring daggers at me.

“ Boss are you fucking with me?! Are you going to be acting out like a damn vampire. Is Miller up to this for his little Nyteblayde roleplay to trick poor ole Kinzie ?!” She spat with venom laced in her tone upon assuming of such a ludicrous idea. I simply stay calm and looked backed at her. 

“ I’m not human, nor am I joking around. Vampires do exist but I am not one they are not the only ones who feed off of blood. Ever pondered why I am so different so weird,  over powerful even, for a young women of 5’4” at 134 pounds? “ 

“ I can’t really trust what you’re saying boss, look yeah you are strange but so is Johnny I can’t pass off your strangeness for being none human. You’re not going to trick me and be like “sike Kinize you should have seen your face,” or so help me I’ll punch you and actually make you close to dying “ 

I grin, knowing full well  that I had to do more than to say mere words to convince her. I stood up slowly and changed my hair color at will: to white, then blue and then back to tyrian purple the hair color I usually wore for years now. Kinzie took off her glasses to clean them to take in the idea she really saw what she saw. 

“ OK, lets say you really aren’t human and need to drink blood why haven’t you drank our blood to live then?” 

“ For one, everyone mostly don’t believe there’s more than humans aka angels and demons etc. I mean no one believed in aliens, you didn’t believe me so why would I tell the others? “ I soon mockingly put on a show.

“ Oh guess what guys I’m not human and I require to drink some of your blood or I'll die, so yeah you guys good?” I put my hands up to stop Kinzie. 

“ Its not something even Matt would go along and his a Nyteblade fan boy, so no everyone would think I have some strange space madness before anything or spent too much time with Matt and his vampire show” rubbing my temples at this point. I held up two fingers.

“ Second, I don’t want to feed off of you guys its rather hard to know how I’d act seeing as I’ve been starving for awhile. You wouldn’t like to see me become a blood lusting fend, trust me. Anyway, sure human food is fine and I can get by but its not my full diet. Eventually I will become malnourished and die from starvation. “ I started coughing up blood again I felt my body ache at this but I didn’t care anymore, it’s fine. 

Kinzie goes to me again this time eyes full of plea, she extends her arm. 

“ you need blood right then drink mine, look you can’t die on us boss” I pushed her arm away and shake my head, she looks at me almost desperate and confused, mouthing out “why?”

“ I won’t drink from you nor anyone’s for that matter, its better to die, after all my existence shouldn’t be, and for that so many misfortune has happened. “ Kinzie grabbed my shoulders. 

“ Boss there’s no earth, and no one else but you to lead us through, you can’t die on us while leaving us alone to find another planet like this “ I chuckle, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“ No I won’t die leaving you here alone. No, I made sure before I died the elders to restore earth. They are in the process to do so” I said calmly 

“ What do you mean earth being restored?”  Kinzie was now giving me a quizzical look.

“ I made sure that if something sudden happens to earth, that all of its inhabitants will be transported to a realm in which they’d be in a slumber like state until earth would be restored, which I managed to convince the angels to do so.” 

Kinzie looks at me confused but then comprehends, she almost shakes me more upon realizing what was said.

“ If earth comes back than you’d be able to feed right?!”

“ That would be true in theory, but my time is counted Kinzie, by the time earth reach 100% restored” I show kinzie the device to showcase earth's progress. 

She grabs the device looking at it, eyes brightening like a child opening their christmas gift, at a sight of a new device to learn to work on. But then stops her further actions almost dropping the device upon hearing my response 

“ Id be dead “ I say bluntly.

“ OK, but you can’t die and show weakness like this especially in front of Matt our old enemy, what would he say? “ she says trying to poke me a will to live and change my mind.

“ I don’t care what he says and  I don’t care what anyone says for that matter. It’s better if I die. Then everyone won’t be struck by my misfortune again” 

“ Boss you're the president you can’t die who’d take Charge?!” she barked at me.

“ Keith can take my place I mean he is very adamant about it, he has said it before he would do a better job than me” memories of Keith David basically handing me to Zinyak in order for him be in charge were vivid. He almost went to great lengths to being first. The betrayal still stung feeling as it were just yesterday. But he was right maybe he could lead better.

Kinzie looks back at me, her eyes blinking away tears and frustration setting in.

“ its fine Kinzie, don’t tell anyone it better this way” I smile a sullen yet genuine smile 

 

It has been a week since the incident with Kinzie, she hasn’t uttered a word to the others. But any chance she has to be alone with me she would try to convince me otherwise to change my mind and drink her blood. Or when there’s others around she would send me looks. 

All and all, I understand why she is doing it, after all it is a normal reaction, it’s the reason why I didn’t tell the others so they won’t try to deter my choice of quietly dying agonizingly, but to live and drink off of their blood until earth was back. 

But fuck it has been annoying at how persistent Kinzie has been.

Most of the saints were at the Entertainment room for a traditional fun time Fridays for everyone to have fun together the whole day, even Asha became part of it eventually. Naturally I went.

Things went normal and for awhile my condition despite the increasing rate of detrition, I could hide it and act as I normally could. 

It was going fine, everyone was playing  charades in teams of two pairs each. I was fine while joining along to act out a  word, I mentally chuckled at the irony. “Salvation” 

Feels as the universe were mocking me, out of all words to act upon mines was salvation. 

I was starting to act out the word for the whole minute when suddenly it started. 

I was violently coughing, covering my mouth from the onslaught of blood soon to make its appearance. Pale ivory fingers tainted in crimson droplets, blood dropping to the dull gray floors, heavily wheezing as the coughing fit prolonged longer than usual leaving me gasping for air. The smell of iron filled my nostrils.

Their looks, vivid in my mind. The worry, the confusion, scared and desperate but unable to understand what’s happening nor what to do. Once my coughing dwindled down I got up and went away from them all. To lock myself in my room before they can ask me questions. 

I don’t need their pity or convincing to live. I locked myself in my room before anyone could react. But I know for a fact Kinzie will inform them and once they know, my room will be attacked for it to open and get some answers. Especially from brother Johnny. 

We aren’t related by blood, far from it. We are siblings, only because he forced people and convinced his parents to officially adopt me so I became a Gat. He knew already I wasn’t human, what he didn’t know was the importance of my intake of blood to stay alive.  Otherwise he would have been on me since the moment we got him back. 

As expected my door was being hammered down with impatient angry knocks. 

“ Crisis open the door now!” Johnny demanded 

“ I’m afraid I can not do that, Johnny” I say weakly. 

“ what do you mean you can’t, open the fucking door Crisis! What does Kinzie mean you’re dying?! She’s joking right? Answer me!!” I can imagine his look of frustration but I know he is holding back tears. 

“ She isn’t lying Johnny. You know well of who I am. And for that I need blood, you  must have been informed already” I answered calmly

“ Don’t bullshit me Crisis, open this door I’ll give you my blood. Don’t you fucking die on me too!” 

I cringed hearing him. I can’t lie and say it doesn’t hurt to see the pain my friends and family would feel to know and see me in such a state. Its more painful then my hunger. But I couldn’t answer. 

“ Please..” 

It was low but I could hear his plea. I bit my bottom lip hard, to cover my quivering lips, crimson oozing from the intrusion of my teeth grazing through soft delicate skin. Tears slowly flowing down my cheeks. 

“ I am sorry.. “ I say audible enough for him to hear. 

Another loud bang against the metal door was heard from the other side an inaudible mumbling. Soon footsteps stomping away, but not without one final word. 

“ I’m going to blow that door down!!”

Covering my mouth to keep down the sudden sounds of sorry willing it way through.

Johnny you really are a great big brother I could ever ask for. But you should live a better life without me. Maybe Aisha wouldn’t be dead if I didn’t start the saints again, while bringing you along. 

For that I am sorry. For once I want to be selfish and die for the better. Earth will be back at least. 

Looking upon the device to keep track of earth its at 61%. A nice slow progress, but even so not a fast progress for me to last. 

 

  Another week passed, few commotions has happened, Johnny tried to blow my door down. Using my magic I reinforced the strength of the steel door. I made another barrier a dark one after the door incase Matt or Kinzie hacked it, so not only can they not get in but neither can they see. 

I haven’t ate much since locking myself. Zinjai does send me food time to time, but I stopped bothering since it won’t make me feel better I still feel starved.

Another reason was I mostly don’t feel energy to even eat.  
I’ve been mostly laying in bed and coughing for two days now, I haven’t moved around much. Earth is at 97% but I feel my life dwindling more and more. 

Sleep, the urge feeling so sudden, I close my eyes embracing darkness to take away my consciousness. Just like that my body went limp. 

Memories flooding in, is this what people mean by their last minutes of their life is your memories flashing through?. 

 

Much to her dismay while being unconscious her powers has weakened meaning the barriers around the door and wall were gone. In that moment Matt was finally going to try to convince the boss of her ludicrous idea to let herself die. 

Of course he knew it was wrong of him to now ask her to live when he she almost killed him but to be fair, he has attempted to kill her three times prior to that event, yet she has spared him letting him leave. 

For that he can't fully write the Boss of the Third Street Saints as a bad person. Crazy, insane, yes. A bad person? Not really, especially after her selfless acts to save Washington D.C after that Cyrus Temple mission. It really opened his eyes greatly on his perspective about her. 

He couldn’t lie about the fact he did have a slight attraction toward her back in steelport. At first he brushed it off as an inexperienced teen encountering their enemy and developed a type of attraction to protect himself, maybe similar to Stockholm syndrome. 

It wasn’t the case once far from the saints, upon seeing her again the attraction was there, no fear, well maybe tad bit of fear, only cause what if she wanted to call off her mercy upon seeing him again. 

It wasn’t the case either, she kindly accepted him and even Asha to be around them, to also later become part of the saints. He remember the times he expected the worse out of them, after being in a gang with the Syndicates, in which it was  normal for these people that could potentially kill you for being useless or for saying something out of line. 

The fear increased ten fold after Felipe died and Killbane taking charge, it was nothing but a nightmare. So seeing as the Saints took them down the way they did he expected them to be as bad or even worse than the Syndicates, but to his astonishment it wasn’t anything he would have ever expected. For one, they were very close knitted bunch. 

They did things together, had fun, ate together as if a strange normal family. They cared for each other and would get angry at losing someone because a life was still a life and would send money to the family of the deceased, paying the whole funeral cost to pay their respect, the boss personally went to family to apologize for their loss while telling them what a great person the deceased was.

It was rather admirable how the Saints functioned, it was no wonder people joined the Saints they actually cared for their members.

Even though he used to be their enemy the boss treated him fairly and even told the others to treat him well especially Kinzie.

Something he never expected to happen ever. 

When he was hauled into the Zins simulation prison, memories of his past resurfaced and he remembered many things when he was younger, one of those things was that he was sure, he met the boss long ago when he was 10 years old and for that he needed to speak with boss more than Ever.  

 

Everything was dark, nothing could be seen in the abyss surrounding me. Suddenly everything was bright closing my eyes from the brightness, I felt drops of water, many of them.

Opening my eyes meeting the gray sky and dark rain clouds, I was laying on the bench near a private school. I remember being here to wash away my thoughts, the sadness, everything. I closed my eyes again, letting the cold droplets soak through my clothes, not a care in the world. Few minutes went by the school bell was heard, the students getting out of school clear as day. I ignored the noise and stayed where I was. 

Few peaceful minutes passed again the droplets no longer feeling cold like it was at first, my body now accustomed to the cold. Suddenly I felt nothing, no rain drops and it was darker in front of me. Did it become night time already? Did I fall asleep? 

“ Why are you all alone, getting yourself wet, miss?” the sound a silk accented young boy. 

Opening my eyes and looking at the origin of the voice. 

Ah.. That’s when I met him first.. I was 14 he was 8.. The young brit with beautiful cyan eyes, short tousled midnight colored hair. I didn’t say anything just stared.

“ Why are you crying miss?” 

“ I am not crying.. “ I say.. But he was right, the rain was always where I hid my tears. How could he see through?

A black car showed up and honked gaining people around its attention, the young brit in front of me turned his head, a bit startled but then looked back towards me.

“ You can keep my umbrella my ride's already here, get better miss!” he walked away to the car, some fine gentleman opening the door for the young boy before going to the driver seat and leaving. 

He was kind and it kept me stable for another year, before we met again. 

The second time I saw him was when my life was upside down, feeling despair, anguish all from a recent heartbreak I was in. 

I was 15 and he was 9 at the time. 

He was by a banister in an art museum I currently visited to free my mind of things. It was at the second floor. The people beside him, their noses stuck in devices while answering calls were people I assumed were his parents.

He would try different methods to get their attention, I discreetly made my way towards them. He was now on the banister balancing within the black thin railing, it was a long fall. 

One false move and he could fell off  getting gravely injuried or even a probable death. 

“Mom, dad look I can balance myself!” Matt was gleeful and beaming while looking his parents. Yet his parents neither looked at him, nor gave the attention he was yearning for. 

“ That’s nice Matt, but mommy has an important call to attend” she said brushing the young child off. 

He frowned and was about to get down when suddenly some kids accidentally bumped into him, making Matt lose balance and almost fall, I reached out holding him in a tight embrace as he clung to me for dear life. I gently caressed his raven locks to calm him and whispered comforting words. Yet his parents so absorbed in their calls and “important” things hadn’t notice a thing that has happened to the boy in my arms.

They hadn’t looked at his direction not even once.

He looked at me and his eyes beamed when he realized the person who saved him was me. 

“ you’re that girl on the bench I saw last year” I nod but stayed quiet, putting Matt down on the ground. 

“ My name is Matt Miller, nice to meet you again” he held his hand out beaming at me. 

I shook his hand and I told him my name, his eyes twinkle as he went to tell me I had a pretty name. I personally didn’t see it as such its rather common. But accepted it none the less. 

After that fateful day, he made his parents have me around and even live with them for a bit.  
I went with it, I had nothing to lose anyway. 

I cared for him, gave him attention that otherwise his parents never bothered to give him, they were always busy with work, they did buy him what he would ask for. The poor child only wanted his parents to make more time to be with him, whenever I see him down I’d cheer him, he was like a fun little brother in my eyes during those times.

But he never saw me as a sister figure, I didn’t knew until he sudddenly handed me a ring, a beautiful blue sapphire black  titanium ring. 

“ Why are you giving me a ring Matt?” Pursing my lips and eyebrow raising as I waited for his answer. 

I saw him smile while rubbing his arm, he looked down at his black dress shoes first, soon his blue hues looks back at me. 

“ A ring for when we get married in the future” his face turned a light shade of pink, the tips of his ear red. 

“ Matt, thanks but I think it’s better to hold on to it and wait for someone else, you’re too young to know you even like me. You may even end up liking someone else in the future” I poked his forehead a bit, a light affectionate chuckle escaped me.  It was rather adorable but I know he's too young. Even I don’t fully comprehend love and I’m 15 almost 16. 

He shakes his head furiously and grabbed my hand slipping the ring on my finger. 

“ No, I only want to be with you, you're my angel” 

My eyes widen, eyes wondering down to the ring and to Matt himself. Me an angel? 

“ Matt I’m no angel, I’m a monster” I tried reasoning with Matt to give up seeing me as his potential crush I sighed 

“you saved me, and are so kind. You're my angel always there. Like a guardian angel” he was so eager and so determined. I gave up with him just going with it. 

Eventually before my 18th birthday I decided to leave and make my way to United States. To start anew.  Matt cried and clung to me. My flight was at night he tried to sleep on me to avoid my departure. Even in his sleep, he held his grip on me tightly but I had to leave, a quick kiss on his forehead was the last time I’d see him. Until years later seeing him through Kinzie's computer screen. 

I never expected him to go down to drag himself in that kind of life. He had a lot going on and from what I see the intelligence to do anything he wanted yet he did that. 

I spared him not just because of his offer but because I couldn’t hurt him, I promised him I wouldn’t let him die, not only that but my very being teased up to have him in front of me on his knees eyes wide shaking while telling me offers an exchange for mercy.

We met again while the presidency took place, face to face he didn’t seem to recognize me. Can’t blame him I did change, my height didn’t change but my hair is short, a layered Bob compared to how I used to always have my hair long and down. My shade of hair isn’t the color that I currently wore this shade of purple instead my hair was naturally pastel pink. I wasn’t so aggressive back then neither I swore but not as often as now. 

Its better he didn’t remember me, it'd be just awkward for us in the end. I left his house to the United States just to end up being a leader of a infamous gang The Third Saints. Not something you’d imagine an old friend to be years later. Furthermore at times I often worried if he remembered he’d probably think that he liked me right? 

It was a thought that would inch its way into my head. The ring he gave me was still in my possession I didn’t wore it much but its around. I can’t deny he grew into a fine young man and would wish for him to be happy. 

I also can’t deny there’s been instances I felt something, at times him being around Asha did annoy me, even if it was his partner in Mi6, didn’t stop me from feeling something odd, a strange burning inferno in my chest seeing them together. 

Also reminds me of that time I saved Asha, when I decided to joke and tease him around before fetching her. 

 

Walking side by side with Matt as we got closer to the broken shillelagh with CID tagging along. 

“I just think you’re really building this up.” glancing at him shortly, hands going into my pockets as I listen to his comeback.

“And I think you’re drastically underestimating how dangerous the mind of a super spy can be.” He looked at me, a finger out to make his point through. 

”Super spy?” Jesus Matt, I get that you wanna fuck her, you don’t have to build her a pedestal.” A chortle escaped my lips as I stared at him waiting for him to be abashed by my accusation.

“That is beside the point.” Was all he said not staring back at me

“Yeah, yeah, yeah… “ is all I managed to say, I felt my blood grow cold, something in me felt like it was shattering. Scrunching my brows as I focused to make my way to the entrance of the broken  shillelagh. In pursuit for Asha. Currently it felt like a bad idea suddenly. 

After she was saved, they mostly spent time together to even times I would catch them rather too close, like Matt have his arm over her shoulder while he smiled at her. 

Such a sight kept me feeling strange, something within my being. My pulsating heart accelerate while feeling pricks and needles going through slowly and deeply. I could never tell why, I didn’t understand but all I know it was always related to Matt. Nothing else bothered me. 

 

Things started to go dark again nothing in my field of vision.  
Its better to fade into the abyss and let death take me away to no longer feel anything. 

But suddenly I heard weeping, sniffles and choked sobs from a corner. I saw a small body huddled with their back facing me. I walked slowly taking my time to the crying child. No reaction from them even when the tapping of footsteps approaching. 

I placed a hand on their shoulder and slowly turned them around to see the weeping face of young Matt. 

“ You promised you’d be there, that you won’t die you'd keep me safe” he said while chocking on his sob and covering his face. 

“ Sadly I can’t keep that promise, sweet, sweet Matt” I gave him a sullen smile as his sniffling body suddenly started to vanish being left in the dark again. 

“Guess its my time to leave” I thought as things got darker almost hard to see my own hands even from a short distance. 

Suddenly a dripping sound was heard, the smell of iron waffled my nostrils, a lukewarm liquid going down my throat. 

Blood. 

“ You're not leaving me, Rose”

My eyes shoot open as my pastel pink eyes meet cyan blue eyes. 

Matt Miller.

I see scarlet drops from a small cut on his hand, my eyes focus between his hand but also his eyes. I lapped the blood on my chapped lips and held his wrist firmly. Licking the blood off his hand and sealing his wound. 

He eyed me, a shade of pink dusting his face. Sitting up I got on his lap a snap of my finger closing the door shut. 

“ Guess you won” our face inches away from one another

“ What do you mean I won?” he swallowed, shaking slightly but keeping his gaze towards my pink hues. 

“ You constantly said I was your love that it would not change in the future and that you will marry me” he shifts under me.

“ That idea is more likely plausible now because you won me over and you didn’t even notice it, Matt. “ with that I sealed our fate with a tender kiss. 

My arm wrapped around his neck as one of his hand on my waist the other holding my head in place. It was nothing rushed nor desperate but it was yearning and full of emotion. Tender caresses rubbing my waist and back, my hand playing with his raven locks as our lips meshed and mingled until we sought for air, gasping and eyes looking at one another. 

I licked his jawline slowly as I made my way to his neck lightly licking and rubbing teeth gently onto tender skin, the body under me squirmed while a slight gasp escaping his lips. Biting into his neck, his voice hitched while I tasted the succulent taste of iron under my lips, gingerly drinking his blood feeling myself growing stronger and life fully coming back into my very being. I lapped the remaining drops of blood off his neck while licking where I had bitten closing the wound up, leaving no trace behind. 

He pulled me into a kiss this time full of hunger, our mouth clashing and yearning for more chaste breaths as hands hastily caressing and feeling one another. Clothing becoming constricting as the kissed prolonged, a light tug on his bottom lip before separating, hot breath by my neck as something warm and slick brushed up my neck, biting lightly on my bottom lip containing the sounds wanting to flow out as I grasp his shoulder, light kisses decorating my neck until he found the spot he was looking for.

A gasp finally escaping from my lips as his teeth grazed my sensitive neck a light bite sent my senses in a fritz a long low moan as my body rocked against his own, hips clashing. My hand ghosted slowly down his body as I palmed the growing dent, a firm grip. Light friction against fabric on his length causing the raven haired man under me to gasp and tremble slightly losing focus on his ministration upon on my neck. 

The friction and fabric causing the man under me feel trapped and strained, so sudden he switch our position, currently towering over me, his shaky hand fumbling on my zipper as he started to have trouble to lower it down. I held his shaking hand and stared at him, his eyes full lust and love, my own matching his as I smiled at him. 

“Breath Matt, you’re shaking” I caressed his cheek to calm him a bit. I pulled him into another kiss, our mouth melding as one while letting go of his hand. 

No longer shaking he starts to effectively unzip my suit and later discarding it to the side, I also began to unzip his, we momentarily separate so he could discard of his suit, he soon pulled his white undershirt and blue tie, carelessly tossing them to a side.

My eyes lingered onto his physique, as his eyes hungry mapped out my body, a hand holding my breast lightly, eliciting a raspy moan as my back arched up to him. 

Another shared kiss, full of love and hunger making the man in front of me wither, taking the chance I flipped us over again. Looking at him drinking up his red dusted face. 

My heart swelled at the sight of his kissed bruised lips. 

“ I love you” flowed naturally out my lips 

He held me close his breath on my ear.

“ I love you” my heart fluttered our foreheads connected looking at each other. 

 

Things were a blur of vivid elation of pleasure and waves of euphoria. The intensity building up feeling of torment, a torment of need and pleasure as they both edged close to climax, neither wanting to reach  just yet and feel each others warmth much longer. Mingled moans as whispers of each others names as they felt their bodies soar through ecstasy. 

They laid there panting and looking at each other, a smile engraved on their faces, fingers intertwined as they took in one another’s presence.  
They laid there for several minutes in utter silence just enjoying the others faint breathing. Now satisfied to have been brought together once again and how their fates were sealed so many years ago something only one of them knew and clung to hope it was meant to be. Now with earth restored they had a whole life ahead of them and they are ready to face that challenge along side each other. 

A new chapter awaiting them.


End file.
